ayudame a olvidar
by Vocaloid Fanfic
Summary: Neru y Len han sido amigos desde que se conocieron,pero a la vez pasaron mas cosas...


Bueno para empezar,este es nuestro primer fanfic y esperemos que les ...les pedimos que si son fans de otra pareja que les guste (rinxlen,mikuxlen,lukaxlen,ect...) porfavor no hagan malos reclamos ya que esta pareja nos gusta.

Sin mas que decir lean.

Y vocaloid no nos pertenece,solo la historia.

len kagamine era el mejor amigo de nero pero desde que habia conocido a su hermana neru todo habia cambiado.

P.O.V LEN.(ghgytfyg)

-oye len vienes a mi casa?-me pregunto nero.  
-bueno,pero esta neru?-le pregunte.

nero y yo somos amigos hace algunos a os y tambien lo soy de su hermana neru,pero desde que ha estado saliendo con akaito no puedo ni verla,bueno lo confieso me ha estado gustando por varias razones pero soy tan imbecil que en ves de decircelo sue o cosas ecchi (pervertidas).

-no creo,hiva a salir con akaito,por que?-dijo nero con curiosidad.  
-no por nada-le respondi mirando a otro lado,ya que no queria que viera que estaba,por haci decirse "celoso".  
-bueno y vienes?-  
-dale vamos-

FIN P.O.V LEN.

en otro lugar...

P.O.V NERU.

-neru,apurate-me grito akaito.  
-ya voy-le grite.

akaito y yo hemos estado saliendo pero aun no se sie l me ama de verdad,a demas a mi hermano no le cae bien y desde que salimos len ya no me habla,en realidad no lo entiendo,bueno a mi me gusta pero yo ya estoy con alguien y no se puede hacer nada.

-donde vamos?-le pregunte mientras miraba mi telefono.  
-a mi casa-dijo el de lo mas tranquilo,yo se que el vive solo y nunca me lleva ahi,por eso me da miedo.  
-y por que a tu casa?-le pregunte con un poco de miedo.  
-tranquila lo pasaras bien-me repondio con una sonrisa.

FIN P.O.V NERU.

akaito la llevo a su casa hasta su habitacion.

-akaito que haces?-le dijo neru.  
-que no quieres?-le respondio akaito.  
-pues no idiota-dijo neru quitandoselo de encima.  
-asi que no,pues entonces me pierdes,estupida-le dijo akaito.  
-que dijiste-dijo neru casi llorando.  
-que terminamos,sabes,eres una estupida,imbecil,idiota,y muchas cosas peores haci que vete-le dijo akaito riendo.

neru no hablo y se fue corriendo a su casa.

en la casa de los akita...

nero y len estaban hablando hacerca de la llegada de miku ya que ella habia ido de viaje y pronto volveria,cuando derrepente ven que neru habre la puerta y entra corriendo a su habitacion y llorando.

-que le habra pasdo a neru?-dijo nero levantandose para ir a verla,pero fue detenido por len.  
-mejor ire yo-le dijo y fue arriba dejando a nero con una cara de extra esa.

en la habitacion de neru...

-neru,permiso-dijo eln entrando.  
-que haces aca?-le pregunto neru boca abajo en su cama.  
-vine a ver como estabas-dijo len hacercandose a ella.  
-estoy terrible,que no me ves?-le respondio neru.  
-terminaste con akaito?-dijo len.  
-si,y me dijo que era estupida y lo mas peor-dijo neru llorando.  
-ven-le dijo len.  
-ehh...-dijo neru levantandose.  
-tranquila-dijo len y la abrazo.  
-etoo...-fue lo unico que neru pudo decir.  
-tranquila neru,no te are nada-le dijo len abrazandola mas fuerte.(0/0).  
-len por que ahora me evitas?-le pregunto neru ya mas tranquila.  
-por que...te...me...me gustas...-le dijo len sonrojado.  
-yo...yo...te...te gusto?-tartamudeo neru sonrojada.  
-si neru,y es por eso y por algo mas que me da verguneza decir-(si y mucha osea quien tendria sue os ecchi con su amor platonico (o.o)-).  
-l...le...len sueltame porfavor-le pidio neru.  
-claro-le respondio len y la solto.  
-mejor ire a decirle a nero que estoy bien-dijo neru y salio de la habitacion dejando a len nervioso y extra ado en la cama.(kyaaa!).

en la casa de los kagamine...(donde estaba nero).

-nero-kun que le paso a neru-chan-le pregunto rin abrazando a nero.(y yo casi pongo a "neru")  
-no se,pero creo que shion termino con ella-dijo nero soltando a rin y sentandose en el sillon.  
-pobrecita,nero si tu me dejas te mato-dijo rin con una sonrisa de mala en su cara.  
-ahi pero que adorable-bromeo nero mirando a otro lado.(ji...) en eso tocan la puerta.  
-yo voy-dijo rin y fue a abrir la puerta.  
-neru?-dijo rin.  
-rin necesito tu ayuda-le pidio neru.  
-claro pasa-le dijo rin.

en la habitacion de rin...

-bueno y que querias?-le pregunto rin.  
-bueno...rin...tu..tu sabias que yo le gustaba a tu hermano?-le pregunto neru.  
-bueno...len solo me dijo que desde hace un a o le estaba gustando ia-le dijo rin.  
-ah...etto...bueno el me...dijo que...yo le gustaba-le respondio neru con la cabeza agachada.  
-por que habra sido?-dijo rin pensativa.(-,-)  
-seguro es para que me sintiera mejor-dijo neru desepcionada.  
-creo que tendras que hablar con el-le dijo rin,neru asintio y fue a su casa donde habia dejado a len,pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que alguien aparte de len estaba y se escuchaban ruidos desde su habitacion,haci que fue a ver pero se dio cuenta de que len estaba con ia en una situasion que ella no deberia de haber visto.

neru se quedo en shock pero no se habia percatado de que ya habia puesto los pies en la habitacion,y que len y ia la miraban con sorpresa.

-ne...neru puedo explicarlo-le dijo len.  
-tranquilo,rin ya me lo habia dicho,perdon por interrumpir-les dijo neru y salio de la casa.  
-mier..!-grito len furioso.  
-que pasa lenny-kun-le dijo ia.  
-siempre tiene que ser rin la que me arruina todo-dijo len poniendose su ropa.  
-bueno mejor me voy,mi hermano me esta esperando-dijo ia y se fue.  
-"y ahora que hago"-se dijo len en su mente.

mientras en la calle...

-mier.. por que siempre me pasa esto?-grito neru,pero derrepente choco con una chica de pelo verde.  
-perdon-dijo la chica.  
-gu...gumi eres tu?-le pregunto neru levantandose.  
-ah!,hola neru-le respondio gumi sonriendole.-estas bien?-  
justo en eso sale len de la casa,cuando neru se dio cuenta trato de llevarse a gumi a otra parte.  
-que pasa neru?-le pregunto mientras la seguia.  
-te lo cuento en otra parte-le contesto.

en la casa de gumi...

-bueno neru y que paso?-le pregunto gumi.  
-bueno...termine con akaito y fui a casa,cuando llegue me fui a mi habitacion,luego len fue y me dijo que le gustaba,luego fui a casa de rin y ella me dijo que a len le gustaba ia y cuando volvi a casa encontre a len y a ia en la habitacion asiendo eso-dijo neru.  
-etto...-gumi habia quedado en estado de shok pero derrepente habren la puerta y ve que es yuma.  
-hola gumi ya lleg...ah hola neru que ases aqui?-dijo yuma sonriendo.  
-hola yuma,neru esta aqui por que estabamos hablando-le repondio gumi.  
-ah,oki,me voy al cuarto gumi para que hablen tranquilas-dijo yuma y se fue.  
-bueno neru siguiendo con lo de len-dijo gumi poniendose seria.  
-que con len-le dijo neru.  
-vamos de lo que te dijo-le apresuro gumi.  
-a,si,mm...me preguntaba si me consigues otra secundaria por ahora porfis-le dijo neru de rodillas.  
-tratare pero,por que?-le pregunto gumi sin comprender.  
-por que...no quiero verlo-dijo neru con la cabeza agachada.  
-bueno,pero ya es tarde debes ir a casa-le dijo gumi.  
-tienes razon,fue bueno verte gumi y llamame cuando me encuentres algo-le dijo neru y se fue.

en casa de los kagamine...

-rin! ya llegue!-grito len al entrar pero fue golpeado por rin.  
-donde estabas imbecil?-le dijo rin enojada.  
-hay que amor-dijo len en modo sarcastico.  
-dime donde estabas-le dijo rin mas enojada.  
-estaba en casa de nero neru,por?-le dijo len sin entender.  
-porque neru vino y dijo que tu le habias dicho que le gustabas-dijo rin.  
-si hablando de eso,por que me arruinas todo!-le grito len.  
-a que te refieres?!-le devolvio el grito rin.  
-por que le dijiste que a mi me gustaba ia!-dijo len furioso.  
-por que ella me lo pregunto,que pensabas,jugar a dos bandos?-dijo rin.  
-yo...yo...que te importa!-grito len y salio de la casa.  
-pendejo!-grito rin.

en la calle...

-que hago ahora?-se pregunto len,en eso recibe una llamada telefonica y se dio cuenta de que era nero.

*conversacion telefonica*

-len ven rapido a mi casa-le dijo nero con un tono de preocupasion.  
-eh?,nero que pasa?-le pregunto len.  
-neru...neru esta encerrada en su piesa y estoy preocupado,ven a ayudarme porfavor-le dijo nero.  
-voy en camino-dijo len y le corto.

*fin llamada telefonica*

len corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a casa de los akita.

P.O.V NERU. (en la piesa)

habia decidido no decirle nada a nero y sabia que preguntaria haci que no me quedo nada mas que encerrarme en mi cuarto,no queria que se peliara con len y terminen su amistad por mi culpa.

-neru abre la puerta porfavor-me dijo nero,no le respondi pero depronto lo escuche hablando por telefono con alguien por supuesto yo no me preocupe,depronto mire qu ea mi lado habia un cuchillo lo tome y sin darme cuenta me lastime con el,luego todo se puso negro y escuchaba la voz de nero a lo lejos.

FIN P.O.V NERU.

luego de eso len llego a casa de los akita y miro que nero estaba algo nervioso.

-que pasa nero?-pregunto len poniendose nervioso.  
-neru se encerro en su habitacion y no responde,ayudame len porfavor-le suplico nero.  
-tranquilo amigo,tratare de que me abra-dijo len y subio escaleras arriba.  
-neru soy yo len,abreme porfavor-dijo len pero no recibio respuesta.

unos minutos despues...

len habia estado hablando a neru pero no abria ni decia nada asi que se puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba y abrio la puerta a la entro vio a neru tirada en el piso con una gran mancha de sangre.

-neru-dijo len y fue a su lado.  
-len que paso-dijo nero entrando en la habitacioon y encontrando el cuerpo de su hermana tirada junto a len.  
-nero enciende tu auto,hay que llevar a neru urgente!-dijo len.  
-entendido,traela abajo-dijo nero y salio corriendo al auto.  
-neru,no te mueras-dijo len casi la levanto y la llevo abajo donde estaba nero con el se subio con neru atras y le puso su cabeza en su regazo.  
-vamonos-dijo nero y partio el auto.

en el hospital...

despues de algunas horas (4 horas) nadie sabia todavia nada de neru hasta que aparecio un doctor.

-se or akita-dijo el doctor.  
-aqui-dijo nero.-mi hermana esta bien,verdad?-  
-su hermana tuvo mucha perdida de sangre...-dijo el doctor.  
-le paso algo?-pregunto len deteniendo al doctor.  
-como les hiva diciendo,la se orita akita perdio mucha sangre pero por suerte no paso a mayores,lo que ella tiene es solo cortaduras leves,asi que pueden llevarla a casa-dijo el doctor.  
-gracias-dijo nero.

unas horas mas tarde en casa...

-neru,por que hiciste eso?!-dijo nero o mas bien grito.  
-no es nada-dijo neru sin mirarlo.  
-casi te mueres y dices que no fue nada-dijo nero.  
-ya dejame no quiero que tu y len rompan su amistad!-le grito neru.  
-por que dices eso?!-le devolvio el grito nero.  
-por que!...por que...-neru no pudo decir mas y corrio a su habitacion.  
-neru vuelve aca o...-dijo nero pero fue detenido por len.  
-ire a hablar con ella-dijo len.

len subio las escaleras hasta la habitacion de neru,cuando llego la encontro llorando en su cama como cuando termino con akaito.

-neru,daijobu?-le pregunto len.(daijobu: estas bien?).  
-no quiero arruinarte la relacion de amistad cn mi hermano-dijo neru entre sollozos.  
-si no lle dices tu,le dire yo-dijo len.  
-no,no lo hagas-le pidio neru agarrandolo del brazo.  
-entonces dile tu-dijo len.  
-len...-dijo neru pero jhusto llega nero.  
-que cosa es la que me tienen que contar?-dijo nero.  
-nero,mira yo...-dijo len pero fue interrumpido por neru.  
-nero,len no a hecho nada-dijo neru.  
-mentira neru,ya hay que decirle todo-dijo len.  
-no len-dijo neru.  
-sabes nero,yo le dije a neru que me gustaba,luego ella fue donde rin y rin le dijo que a mi me gustaba ia,haci que neru volvio a casa y me encontro con ia en la cama y luego rin me pego y justo me llamaste y luego paso todo lo demas-dijo len.  
-que hiciste que?!-le grito nero.  
-nero porfavor encerio perdoname,estoy muy arrepentido,te lo juro,yo a neru la amo pero no se por que estuve con ia-dijo len arrodillado.  
-neru dejame con len-dijo nero.  
-no nero,no me voy a mover de aqui-le dijo neru.  
-esta bein-dijo nero y pesco a len del cuello.  
-qu...qe haces?-dijo len.  
-len,nunca pense que caerias tan bajo,enrealidad amas a mi hermana si o no?-le pregunto nero.  
-claro que si,nero desde que nos conocimos pero no podia hacer nada ya que ella estaba con el estupido de akaito-dijo len.  
-te creo-dijo nero y lo solto.-si la amas dale un beso-.  
-qu..que?-dijo neru.  
-ok-dijo len y camino donde neru y la beso.  
- mejor me voy -penso nero y los dejo.

a la ma ana siguiente...

-mmm...donde estoy?-dijo len despertando y viendo a neru dormir a su lado-que paso?-.  
-mmm...len que paso anoche?-dijo neru sonrojada.  
-no se-dijo len,pero derrepente se dieron cuenta de que ninguno tenia nada puesto.  
-creo que ya sabemos-dijo neru.  
-si y...te gusto?-pregunto len.  
-baka!-dijo neru sonrojada.  
-ya,perdon-dijo len.  
-creo que ya debes irte-dijo neru.  
-pero...-dijo len pero neru lo saco de la cama y le paso su ropa.  
-lo siento-dijo neru.  
-pero neru,nero me dejo quedarme toda la semana-dijo len en su defensa.  
-len,puedes vestirte y salir un rato porfavor-dijo neru.  
-claro-dijo len y luego se vistio y salio de la habitacion dejando a neru sola.  
-len y yo...eso fue real?-neru empezo a preguntarse,luego se vistio y fue a tomar desayuno,pero cuando llego a la cocina vio a todo el mundo abrazando a len.  
-etto...que esta pasando aca?-dijo neru.  
-neru-chan felicidades!-gritaron rin,miku,luka y gumi abrazandola.  
-a que se refieren?-dijo neru.  
-vamos,no te hagas la tonta,sabemos que estas con len-dijo miku.  
-yo...no-dijo neru triste pero nadie lo noto.  
-respecto a eso,len tiene algo que decirte-dijo nero empujando a len cerca de neru.  
-emmm...si...mmm...bueno...yo queria saber si...tu...querias ser mi novia-dijo len nervioso.  
-claro que si-dijo neru besandolo.  
-jeje-dijo len riendo.  
-gracias por ayudarme a olvidar-le susurro neru.  
-de nada-dijo len sonriendo.

fin...3


End file.
